This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Aim 1. To measure endogenous wound electric fields in monolayer cultures of respiratory epithelial cells and in organ cultures of respiratory tract epithelia from monkey. We will obtain airway (tracheal and bronchial tissues) from culled Rhesus monkey (3 young adult monkeys either male or female). We will make small slit epithelial wounds with a scalpel under a dissecting microscope and measure the endogenous wound electric currents with a vibrating probe. Segments of tissues without wound on the epithelium will be used as a control. We will also make wounds on monolayer cultures of primate respiratory epithelial cells and use vibrating probe system to determine endogenous wound electric field generated. Aim 2. To enhance wound healing in respiratory epithelia electrically. We will first apply electric fields to primate respiratory tract epithelial cells in culture to determine their response to electric fields. We will also monitor scratch wound healing of primate respiratory tract epithelial cell monolayers with time-lapse video microscopy. We will generate small slit epithelial wounds in trachea as in Aim 1 and manipulate the wound electric fields with pharmacological agents (Aminophylline, SP 600125, dicumarol, Na(3)VO(4)). We will measure the endogenous wound electric fields with the vibrating probe after drug treatment. We will also determine the effects of these drugs on wound healing in monolayer and tissue cultures.